


Wings of Gold

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Greek Mythology AU, M/M, Old-School Greek Olympics, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri is an Olympian, competing for glory.  He does not have time to deal with fanboys... but for this one, maybe he should make the time.





	Wings of Gold

Yuri did not have time for this. He’d worked his ass off to be allowed to compete in the Olympics this year, and he was due to jump in half an hour. He needed to be warming up, praying, preparing himself, not dealing with some fan. “What are you looking at, asshole?”

“Today’s champion.”

“Yeah? What makes you so sure?” There was no answer, and when Yuri looked up, the fan was gone. Yuri looked around for him, but couldn’t see him anywhere. He’d have been hard to miss, too, with the heavy gold cape he’d been wearing.

Yuri returned to his preparations. He’d been so close, but he hadn’t managed to win yet. The last two times, he’d been beaten by that barbarian JJ. Through the first three events of the pentathlon, the two of them had been close, with JJ in front. Then in the earlier javelin toss, Yuri had channeled his frustration and his rage at JJ’s taunting and thoroughly humiliated his opponent. JJ hadn’t responded well, tumbling in the standings. Yuri was on top, but JJ was a good enough jumper that he could still come back.

JJ did, in fact, jump very well. It was the farthest jump Yuri had ever seen. He could still win, but it was not going to be easy. He picked up his weights and headed for the start line. As he waited for the signal, he caught another glimpse of the fan from earlier, the gold cape gleaming on his back. He was watching, a small smile on his face, which caught Yuri by surprise, as did the palm branch in his left hand.

Yuri shut it out and focused on his jump. He took off well, but he didn’t get the boost from tossing his weights behind him that he thought he’d need. He landed, and looked over his shoulder. Not nearly enough.

Or… or maybe it was. The olive wreath was placed on his head, not JJ’s. Sure, he may have screwed up – but he won.

The fan from earlier was clapping softly. Yuri stalked over to him. “Who are you?”

“My name is Otabek.”

“How did you know I would win?”

“I knew. I always know.” Otabek stared impassively at Yuri, who gasped as what he’d taken to be a cape unfolded, displaying golden wings.

“I thought you said your name was Otabek!” Shit, he’d called this guy an asshole. He’d pissed off a god. He’d won anyway, but…

“It is.” Otabek cracked a small smile. “I just happen to be an avatar of Nike. I came here to choose the champions of each event, and I knew as soon as I saw you were here that I would choose you.” Otabek placed a laurel wreath in Yuri’s hair as well. “Although I almost changed my mind after you called me an asshole.”

“Is that why JJ got that big jump?”

“No, I had nothing to do with that. That’s why you had trouble with the weights, but I did make sure not to hurt you enough to where you wouldn’t win. That was my only interference today, too; you won this on your own.”

“I’m sorry I called you an asshole. Thanks for the win, but what’s the price? The gods never do anything for free.”

“They do for the ones they love.”

“You love me?”

“Yes. I’ve been watching you compete for years, now. You work hard, train hard, and you were winning even before I became your patron”

“Why introduce yourself now?”

“You spotted me. I’ve been to every competition you were at the past three years, but you never saw me until today. You’re ready to know the truth, now.”

“What happens now?” People didn’t meet gods randomly, even if the god did love them. Apparently. Otabek had to want something from him.

“You can go home. If you keep competing, I’ll keep coming to your competitions. If you retire, you’ll likely never see me again. Or, you can come with me. Become an avatar of Nike. You can choose the victors in competitions, in battles, in games of chance.”

That sounded interesting. “What’s it like, being an avatar of Nike?”

“It’s never boring. You’ll know where to go when there’s a contest. You get to choose the winners. You can help those who you like, and work against those who are bad sports or don’t offer the proper respect. What’s fun is when another avatar comes, and chooses a different champion. It’s why we only invite winners – sometimes, we have to fight our own battles.”

Yuri stared at Otabek, eyes wide. If he went home, he’d be a champion, a hero. He’d never have to work again. Everyone would want him to live off the success he’d already earned. If he went...

Otabek stuck out a hand. “Are you coming or not?”

Yuri took the hand without a word. He craned his neck at a sudden weight on his back, and saw the golden wings he’d just sprouted. Otabek smiled. “Come on. I’ll teach you how to use those.”


End file.
